1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to radar transmission and receiving systems. More specifically, the present invention relates to a digital interface which allows multiple transmitters and receivers to interface with more than one antenna.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With radar systems becoming extremely complex and often having multiple antenna for transmitting and receiving RF (radio frequency) signals, there is a need to allow a transmitter or a receiver to be selectively coupled to multiple antennas. This is especially important when space is limited.
In addition, there is a need to provide a switching means for allowing multiple transmitters operating at different frequencies to be coupled to multiple antennas.
For example, on board a battle ship or destroyer, the military may having multiple antenna for transmitting and receiving RF signals but have limited space for the electrical components, i.e. transmitters and receivers required to transmit and receive the signals. This, in turn, necessitates that a reliable switching network be provided that will allow, for example, a transmitter to be switch from one antenna to another antenna or even a third antenna. Similarly, the switching network should allow a receiver to be selectively coupled to multiple antenna.
There is also a need to provide a means to allow a user to monitor the switching elements of the switching network by providing status information relative to the operation of the switching elements.